


What a Wonderful World

by kat8cha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bukkake, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma is not a man of consistency, Kevin is sick of it, and he's also madly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://gottis-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**gottis_chan**](http://gottis-chan.livejournal.com/)  a la [](http://community.livejournal.com/santa_smex/profile)[**santa_smex**](http://community.livejournal.com/santa_smex/) 

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [kevin](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/kevin), [pr0n](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [ryoma](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/ryoma), [ryoma/kevin](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/ryoma/kevin)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: What a Wonderful World  
Rating: R  
Pairing(s): Ryoma/Kevin  
Warnings: Bukkake, handjobs  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created by Konomi Takeshi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: Written for [](http://gottis-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**gottis_chan**](http://gottis-chan.livejournal.com/)  a la [](http://community.livejournal.com/santa_smex/profile)[**santa_smex**](http://community.livejournal.com/santa_smex/) 

It wasn't that Echizen had decided, again, to leave America to go play with his dinky middle school teammates, again, and hadn't bothered to ask what Kevin thought of this decision, again.That wasn't it at all. It wasn't even that Echizen had come back after creaming all the other dinky middle schoolers and started playing tennis. No, and it wasn't that Echizen had totally ditched and then come back without telling Kevin despite all they had shared. Kevin and Ryoma were connected. Not by any stupid fucking bond of fate or anything, just by simple, matter of fact, insane fathers and kick ass tennis. But still, Echizen was… he was just….

"He's so ANNOYING!" Kevin kicked the bottom cupboard and irritably threw open the top cupboard. "I mean, here I am going out of my way to invite him to Christmas dinner, because he's here in New York with no one but his CAT and what does he say to me?"

"Um…" Billy watched Kevin storm around Kevin's kitchen with equal parts worry and amusement. "Um…" Billy was in NYC to see Stephanie, and to spend the holidays with Stephanie, but it would be rude not to spend a little time with Kevin, especially since Kevin had actually tried to keep in contact with Billy… and had helped pay for half of Billy's air fare and was letting Billy crash on his couch so he didn't have to pay for a hotel.

Kevin turned around, a glass held in a dangerously tight grip. "He says 'I don't believe in Christmas.' Then he just turns around and walks off!" Kevin began to flail, waving the hand holding the glass dangerously close to the cupboard door. With a sigh, Billy hauled himself off of Kevin's ridiculously comfortable and broken in couch and took the glass away before Kevin shattered it.

"Well, maybe he doesn't, you know?" Lots of people didn't believe in Christmas; Muslims, Jews, Hindus. Maybe Ryoma was Buddhist or something. Or wasn't there another Japanese religion? Tai Chi? Something like that. "Don't mean to snow on your Christmas Parade, Kev," Billy filled the glass with tap water and took a sip, "but maybe you should lay off and let the guy breath."

Kevin glared at Billy. "If I let him breath he'd go off and fly back to Japan! They have Christmas in Japan, and Ryoma's spent most of his life in America, I don't see why he doesn't like Christmas."

Billy drained the glass and set it on Kevin's sideboard. Kevin looked upset, his sunglasses were bouncing around on the top of his head. "Look, Kevin, maybe it's the commercialism? You know how Echizen is about that type of stuff."

Kevin snorted, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked like a storm cloud was gathering over his head. "Just because he totally cold shouldered that chick trying to sell him on something other than Ponta…" It wasn't as if Ryoma would have to drink stuff that wasn't Ponta, she just wanted him for a commercial deal. Still, Kevin could see where Ryoma was coming from with that. Turning away from Billy, Kevin glanced around his shoebox sized apartment. It was the least his dad could do, putting him up in New York; especially since Kevin had been accepted to a pretty prestigious high school with an amazing tennis program. Not that Dad noticed what happened with his bank account anyway.

Not that Dad was gonna stop being drunk long enough to come visit his son and celebrate Christmas. Not that Kevin would have wanted to celebrate Christmas with his dad. The fucking loser.

Billy rubbed the back of his neck. Kevin seemed really upset about this 'Christmas on his own' business. "Hey, ya know, I could talk to Stephanie and see-"

"I don't need a pity Christmas!" Kevin scowled at Billy. "Now you're totally not getting your present!" Kevin stomped off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Billy, who hadn't even thought about buying Kevin a Christmas present, blinked, stunned, at the empty room. Looked like he had more Christmas shopping to do…

Kevin, in his room, flopped onto his bed to stare up at the ceiling. It was a crappy ceiling, white stucco in that annoying fashion that looked like if you touched it you were going to start bleeding. Kevin hated it. Turning onto his side Kevin stared at the wall. There were a few posters on the wall, mainly tennis players, and a couple of pictures of Echizen with mustaches and black eyes drawn on them. There was one picture of the American team all together, Baker hovering in the background, Terry and his girly legs, Bobby taking up half the picture…

Kevin rolled back onto his back and fished in his pants for his cell phone. Echizen hadn't called today. He should have called today, especially to apologize for being an ass when Kevin invited him to Christmas. Echizen should have called to beg Kevin to let him hang for Christmas. Echizen just should have called! Kevin flipped his phone opened and checked it. Maybe it hadn't rung.

No missed calls.

Well, fuck that.

Kevin dropped his phone onto the bed beside him before picking it up again. Maybe his phone was broken, Kevin hadn't gotten many calls recently, maybe it wasn't working at all. Kevin pulled up the contact list and punched in Billy's number.

"Yeah, Kevin?" Billy's loud drawl, and the buzz of New York traffic. Kevin was even sure he could hear someone cursing in the background.

Kevin glared at his hapless door. "Idiot!" He hung up. The phone began to buzz seconds later as Billy tried to call him back.

Kevin tossed his phone onto his laundry hamper and sunk back onto his bed. At least he knew his phone was working now.

\--

Rolling out of bed Kevin made a face. He'd fallen asleep and slept straight through till morning. It was a good thing it was Christmas break or he'd be screwed. Kevin tugged at his shirt and took a sniff. "Ewww…." Stripping his shirt off, Kevin tossed it onto his laundry pile, then shucked his pants and socks. Pitter-pattering in his boxers to the shower Kevin turned on the hot water before he bothered stripping off his boxers and slipping into the shower. "Mmmm." Hot water swiftly warmed to burning before Kevin turned on the cold, shifting the temperature back to something less painful. Kevin felt kind of grody after spending the night in his clothes, well who wouldn't, but he also felt… refreshed. Like sleeping for 18 hours or something was exactly what he needed. Humming Kevin reached for his Sheer Blonde shampoo.

After luxuriating in the wonderful amazing sensation that was washing, rinsing, and repeating, Kevin started to scrub himself down with a bar of safeguard. He didn't get the point of fancy smelling soaps or body washes, in fact Kevin didn't see the point of using a wash cloth when a bar of soap and his hands did just fine. Kevin rubbed the hard bar of soap over his chest, his hands slipping down over his stomach and down his legs. Kevin bent over to wash the soles of his feet. Kevin turned and let the water wash the slippery slick feeling away.

"…hmmm." Slicking his hands up with the soap Kevin reached down and grasped a part of himself that was waving rather cheerfully at the morning. "Mmm…" Kevin continued to stroke himself. Soap and water wasn't much, but it was enough to get through a morning jerk off. Just as Kevin was about to get to the good part of his fantasy (Ryoma was on his knees begging Kevin to come on his face) the doorbell buzzed.

"…"

Kevin frowned. Maybe there was a package, or Billy had forgotten the spare key Kevin gave him, or someone was just pushing buttons. Kevin closed his eyes, the water soaking into his blond hair and plastering to the sharp lines of his chin. Fantasy!Ryoma. Fantasy!Ryoma.

'Please Kevin! I'll do anything you want. Forgive me for being an ass!' Fantasy!Ryoma's golden eyes were large and pleading, his mouth slightly swollen. Fantasy!Ryoma's tongue flicked out to lick his lips, leaving them shiny and…

The doorbell buzzed, and kept on buzzing, like someone was deliberately pressing down and refusing to let up.

Kevin shut off the water irritably and wrapped a fuzzy blue towel around his waist. The blue, cornflower blue, matched his eyes. Leaving wet footprints on the wood floor Kevin stomped his way to the receiver, no doubt waking up grumpy old Mr. MacPherson. Still hard under the towel, though his erection was fading, Kevin pressed the little black button on the intercom box. "Yes?

A crackle of static then, "Let me in." Then nothing, of course, like Echizen would deign to identify himself or say 'Oh Kevin, can I please come in?' Kevin frowned and buzzed Echizen in before turning to stomp into his bedroom and toss on some clothes. Like hell he was going to talk to Echizen wearing a damp towel.

Kevin didn't spend time thinking about what he should wear; Kevin slipped into some underwear, tossed on a pair of pants, some thick white socks, and a blue t-shirt. Negligently Kevin tugged a darker blue hoodie out of his closet and slipped that on too. Echizen knocked on the apartment door just as Kevin had started brushing his hair. "Coming!" Kevin let the hair fall wet against his face. Kevin wasn't planning on going out today, he'd just let it air dry then.

Kevin took a peek through the peep hole, confirming it was Ryoma, before opening the door. "Yeah?" Kevin tried to make it sound like he didn't care that Ryoma had come by at all.

Ryoma gave Kevin a bored look. Ryoma was wrapped up in a down jacket and had thick black gloves on his hands. Ryoma glanced past Kevin's shoulder, then looked at Kevin again. "Can I come in?"

Kevin flushed, shrugged, stepped out of the doorway and let Ryoma pass him by. "Whatever." Kevin muttered as he shut and bolted the door. "So what brings the mighty Ryoooooooooma-sama to my doorstep?"

Ryoma had set his tennis bag on the floor and was unzipping it now. Seriously, it was winter, did Ryoma go anywhere without his racket? Not that Kevin went anywhere without his but still… "Here." Ryoma tossed a small box at Kevin. Kevin caught it, barely, and fumbled slightly when his fingers encountered the slippery red ribbon surrounding the box. "Your Christmas present."

Kevin blinked. "…Eh?" Kevin thought of the box holding Ryoma's Christmas/Birthday present that was hidden under his bed. "I thought you didn't like Christmas."

Ryoma shrugged. "I'll spend Christmas Eve with you." Ryoma zipped up his tennis bag, made to shoulder it. "If you want."

Christmas Eve, Kevin noted absentmindedly, was today, tonight, right now. "Don't leave!"

Ryoma stopped and dropped his tennis bag back onto the ground. "Mada mada dane." Ryoma was wearing that small, superior smirk he generally wore after winning a game, or instructing some crooked dudes on how to properly play tennis. Kevin kind of hated that smirk when it was directed at him, it made him alternatively want to punch Ryoma or do… something that wasn't socially acceptable for two teenage boys to do.

Nonchalantly Kevin turned and headed into his kitchen. "Grape Ponta, right?" Kevin kept his fridge stocked with Ponta and bottles of water, anything else might be catch as catch can, but there would always be Ponta and water. Ryoma followed Kevin into the kitchen, and reached past Kevin to open the door to the fridge, his body pressed up against Kevin's back, invading Kevin's personal space.

"Yeah, grape." Ryoma snagged a can of grape soda and headed back to flop onto Kevin's couch. Kevin turned and gave Ryoma a look, but then checked the time and decided he might as well make something for them to eat. Ryoma was probably hungry, and Kevin was freaking starving.

\--

Kevin's couch was trying to suck them in, it was the only reason why neither Kevin nor Ryoma had offered up the brilliant idea of going out in the dark and playing tennis on the roof or at the darkened, locked up tennis courts across the street. That, and it was dark, and cold, and neither Kevin nor Ryoma were truly suicidal. "So, are you gonna stay the night?" Kevin asked, nudging a dirty dish further onto his coffee table so he could prop his feet up. It was dark, Billy had called about an hour ago saying that he was going to crash at Stephanie's less rich and certainly less female's cousin's house for the night.

Ryoma shrugged, the action causing him to slide further into the couch. "Don't want to head back to my apartment." Ryoma, softened by ponta and frozen then fried fish filets, actually continued speaking. "My brother Ryoga is in town."

Kevin's brain stuttered to a halt. "You have a brother?!" While Kevin could see not wanting to hang with your parents for Christmas, why wouldn’t' Ryoma want to spend time with his brother? And Kevin never knew Ryoma had a brother. When did Ryoma get a brother? RYOMA HAD A BROTHER?!

"Older, adopted brother." Ryoma muttered, his chin digging into his chest. "Dad's illegitimate kid or something. He sucks."

Bet he's hot, was what Kevin did not say. "Eh, whatever, you can hide here however long you like." Prying himself off the couch Kevin grabbed the dirty dishes and dumped them all in the sink, filled the sink with hot water and some soap and let them sit there. He'd clean them later, but he didn't want pests. "Do you want the couch?"

Kevin waited for a response, but when there wasn't one, he peeked over the edge of the couch.

Ryoma's eyes were shut, and his head had dropped to the side. Ryoma's breathing was steady, faint, and slightly nasal. Kevin grinned. At least Ryoma wouldn't snore, Billy snored. Kevin went to find the spare blankets, hoping Ryoma wouldn't mind that they hadn't been washed because Billy had been using them as early as last night. Covering Ryoma up Kevin felt…

Domestic? Yeah, probably. Lame. Kevin was so not the girl. Especially since he wasn't asleep on someone's couch with his long, really girly eyelashes leaving shadows against his cheek, and his girly little lips slightly pursed. "…" Kevin sucked in his breath and knelt down. Ryoma was a heavy sleeper right? Heavy sleeper. Ryoma liked sleep, he wasn't going to wake up because of a little thing like-

Kevin brushed his lips against Ryoma's, just enough to feel Ryoma's breath against his mouth, and the soft touch of Ryoma's mouth. It was enough, definitely more than enough, but when Kevin stood up he realized that Ryoma's eyes were open and that Ryoma's hand was wrapped around his wrist now. "Why'd you do that?" Ryoma questioned, his grip tight enough to almost hurt on Kevin's wrist.

"I. W-" Kevin was stumped. "Shit."

In two swift moves Ryoma tugged Kevin down onto the couch, and then rolled them over so that Kevin was trapped under him. "This is how you kiss someone." Then Ryoma's mouth was on Kevin's. Kevin had kissed a total of four people in his life, and none of them had kissed like Ryoma. Ryoma's kiss was like an eruption of heat and wet and need, and all pressed into Kevin's mouth. It was like a bad romance novel that came complete with lips and a tongue. "Mmph!" Kevin's muffled cry of 'stop' was ignored, muffled and blocked as it was by Ryoma's soft lips and wriggling tongue. Totally different from kissing girls, or kissing Billy, or that one time with Terry who totally counted as a girl.

Ryoma's leg was suddenly pressing against a part of Kevin's anatomy Kevin hadn't thought would be touching anything but his hand for a few years. Ryoma pulled back from the kiss and smirked. "Mada mada dane."

Flushed, uncomfortable, and getting hard against Ryoma's thigh, Kevin grabbed Ryoma by the hair and dragged him back for another kiss before he bucked his hips. If Kevin didn't lose at least a little of his virginity tonight Ryoma was so never getting invited to stay the night again. They stayed like that, two boys locked in a battle of lips, until Kevin bucked his hips against Ryoma again.

"You have…" Ryoma wriggled against Kevin, their legs tangled in the blanket Kevin had covered Ryoma with. "No stamina." Ryoma smirked again, and Kevin propped himself up on his elbows and leaned forward to bite Ryoma's lip hard.

"I have no patience, we haven't even gotten to a part where I'll need stamina."

Ryoma's hand, small, and sweaty, with tennis racket calluses, wriggled up under Kevin's hoodie and pushed it up. "How many layers are you wearing?" Ryoma complained under his breath before shoving up Kevin's t-shirt too. Kevin, not feeling even remotely chilly anymore, shrugged his hoodie and shirt off. Ryoma's hair was hanging around his face awkwardly, from Kevin's position Ryoma's hair looked like a green pinapple, with spikes going all over the place.

Ryoma muttered something else, but he was touching Kevin's chest and Kevin was ignoring whatever Ryoma chose to mutter in favor of grabbing Ryoma's belt and getting rid of it. Kevin wasn't interested in Ryoma's chest, it probably looked exactly like Kevin's except a slightly different shade, but whatever was in Ryoma's pants. "You move fast." Ryoma muttered against Kevin's shoulder.

"What do you mean I move-" Kevin hissed, then bit his lip. Ryoma's hand was pressing against the bulge in Kevin's pants now, slowly massaging it. Ryoma was way too good at this, and Kevin wondered if maybe it was something besides tennis that had dragged Ryoma back to Japan twice. Maybe he should have jumped Ryoma's bones sooner.

"You just move fast." Ryoma muttered disinterestedly, opening Kevin's pants up and slipping his hands in. Kevin's boxers were easily by passed, Ryoma's hand slipping through the slit in the front to stroke and tease Kevin's penis.

Kevin squirmed, utterly uncomfortable and exposed. Ryoma's hand was on his penis. Ryoma's hand was on his penis! What did you do when the guy you had been jerking off thinking about had his hand on your penis?

Came, messily, inside your pants, apparently.

Ryoma pulled his hand out of Kevin's pants and wiped some of the semen off on Kevin's stomach. Kevin made a face. "No. Stamina." Ryoma stated smugly. "You've still got a lot more to work on."

"Shut up." Kevin muttered, feeling blissful and floaty. Like, Ryoma had just fucked him on a cloud or something. Ryoma snickered under his breath, then shifted forward so he was kneeling on Kevin's chest. Ryoma undid his fly, and pushed his jeans down so they hung around his hips, and then his boxers too. It was weird, seeing another dick up close like that, and Kevin placed his hands on Ryoma's thighs, right over the bunched boxers and jeans. "Should I-"

"No." Ryoma wrapped a hand around himself and started stroking. It was seriously weird watching someone jerk off in real life, nothing like porno pictures or pornotube. It was real, and there was this red, inches long, uncut cock hovering around a foot away from his face. When Ryoma stroked forward, he played with the foreskin, and it wasn't long before clear fluid began to drip from Ryoma's cock, splattering Kevin's chest with drops of luke-warm pre-cum. Kevin licked his lips, kind of wondered what it would taste like if it he put it in his mouth like those chicks and twinks in porn movies did. Ryoma's panting increased. "Do that again."

"What?" Kevin questioned. Ryoma's face was squeezed tight and slightly red.

"Lick your lips." Ryoma said. "Again. And close your eyes. Nnn." Ryoma's face scrunched up even more.

Kevin closed his eyes, and licked his lips.

Something struck his face, splattered across the bridge of his nose and some of it hit his ear. It was luke warm, like Ryoma's pre-cum had been, and it dripped viscuously down Kevin's cheek. "You just came on my face!" Kevin blinked his eyes open and glared at Ryoma.

Ryoma was still kneeling on Kevin's chest, Ryoma's hand still wrapped around his own dick. "You looked like you wanted it." Ryoma shrugged, then slipped off of the couch and hauled his underwear and pants up to sit on his hips. "I'm going to go take a bath."

Then Ryoma was gone, headed off to monopolize Kevin's bathroom while Kevin lay stunned on his couch.

\--

Kevin added water to his bowl of instant oatmeal and stuck it in the microwave. It was a crappy breakfast, but it had all sorts of stuff in it that was supposed to be healthy and Kevin did not want to go through the trouble of actually cooking something. Mixing eggs would be a pain, and a smoothie would require checking to see if the fruit was still good, and if Kevin made toast he'd need to find butter and jam…

"Mmm." Ryoma slumped into the kitchen, bypassing Kevin for the fridge. Kevin felt his cheeks get redder and redder as he watched Ryoma fish around in the fridge before Ryoma pulled out a carton of milk.

"Check the expiration date." Kevin pointed out, turning away when the microwave beeped and retrieving his bowl of oatmeal. Burning his hands slightly before he could set the bowl down Kevin blew cool air across his finger tips before rummaging in his silverware drawer for a fork. Last night's dishes still needed to be done. After Kevin had gotten over the whole 'he came on my face' thing, Kevin had washed his face off quickly and headed for bed, turning off all the lights except the one in the living room and the bathroom lights. Ryoma, as far as Kevin could tell, felt no self-consciousness about what had happened last night.

Kevin was stirring his oatmeal and staring at it without really seeing it when Ryoma interrupted his morning contemplation with a quiet and amused, "…hmph."

Kevin looked up. Ryoma was smirking at him, no, Ryoma was smirking at his oatmeal. "Get your own." Kevin nodded towards the packets of oatmeal mix.

"No thanks." Ryoma sipped at the milk carton. "Do you even know what it looks like?"

"What?" Kevin looked back down at his bowl. "It looks like oa-oh my GOD."

"Mada mada dane."

_   
**icon is totes relevant**   
_


End file.
